Vox Populi (Black Scorpion)
' Vox Populi' (Shannon Whirry) is the main villainess in the 2001 episode "Face the Music" of the TV series "Black Scorpion". Vox Populi is the lead singer of the untalented but very sexy female band called The Bleeding Eardrums. Vox Populi makes her appearance when she tries to sing at a night club but is jeered by the audience. Populi and her members Screech (Elan Carter) and Shreik (Angelica Bridges) began attacking the audience. Fortunately they are stopped by Black Scorpion and taken to jail. Vox wears a gold and black low cut top that barely contains her rather large breasts. Her matching mini skirt is cut up the sides, revealing her black thigh high fishnet stockings, with gaping holes in them. She has opera gloves on, and wears her blonde hair in curls. However the greedy and corrupt Mayor Artie Worth (Robert Pine) bribes Warden Brickhouse (Steve Eastin) to get them out of prison so he can use them to launch his political career. Worth shows Populi how to use subliminal music to sell her music, by using the Ultra-Sonic 2000. The secret orders that are transmitted order the youth of the city to become destructive looters and rebels. Realizing that this the only way to get people to listen to her music, she continues. When Worth betrays Vox, she interrupts a debate with vengeance on her mind and a song in her heart. In the climax, Black Scorpion (Michelle Lintel) meets the group up on a rooftop. Black Scorpion makes easy work out of Screech and Shreik, and then engages in a huge catfight with Vox. Black Scorpion gains control of her electric guitar, which is how she transmitts the subliminal messages. When Scorpion points the guitar at Vox, she tells her that "Now it's your turn to listen". Vox, wonders outloud, "What are you doing". Scorpion resonds, "Sending you out on a high note". While playing the guitar, a super-sonic sound wave engulfs Vox Populi and shoots her off of the rooftop to her death. The last thing we see of Vox, is her legs and platform high heels as she goes ass over teapot over the side of the building and lets off a scream all the way down to the bottom. Black Scorpion makes the comment that "Vox, has left the building". Trivia *Shannon Whirry appeared as Katherine Johnson in the 1999 episode "Why 2 Kay" for the TV series "V.I.P.". *Shannon Whirry appeared as Karen Stone in the 1996 movie Playback. *Shannon Whirry is know for her roles in erotic drama thriller films Gallery screenshot_52887.jpg screenshot_52888.jpg screenshot_52891.jpg screenshot_52892.jpg screenshot_52893.jpg screenshot_52894.jpg Screenshot 53269.jpg Screenshot 53273.jpg screenshot_52889.jpg screenshot_52890.jpg screenshot_52900.jpg screenshot_52902.jpg screenshot_52903.jpg screenshot_52904.jpg screenshot_52905.jpg screenshot_52906.jpg screenshot_52907.jpg screenshot_52908.jpg screenshot_52909.jpg screenshot_52910.jpg screenshot_52911.jpg screenshot_52912.jpg screenshot_52913.jpg Category:2000s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Blonde Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:High Heels Category:Low Cut Top Category:Opera Gloves Category:Leather Category:Clothing Damage Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Show Business Category:Humiliated